Shao Pai Long
|kanji = 小白竜 |Romaji-English = Xiǎo Bái Lóng |anime = Super Dimension Fortress Macross~21 |movie = The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? |ova = The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 |game = Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, Macross Δ Scramble, CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross |artist = Mari Iijima |genre = J-Pop |Length = }} |Shao Pai Ron}} is a song sung by Mari Iijima, first featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. It is the main theme of the in-universe kung-fu movie starring Lynn Kaifun and Lynn Minmay The name of the song is spelled with the Shinjitai Kanji for dragon, 竜, but the text for the movie in the anime is spelled with the Kyūjitai Kanji/Traditional Chinese character for dragon 龍. Occurrences Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Episode 21 Micro Cosmos by Lynn Minmay. *Episode 24 Good-bye Girl by Lynn Minmay. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? *After Minmay sings My Boyfriend is a Pilot. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 *Fourth music video Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Famicom) *Instrumental background music. Macross 7 *Episode 11 Minmay Video by Mylene Flare Jenius. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Added on Lyrics TV Size Romaji = REMEMBER Oozora mau shirogane no tsubasa Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Moeru hitomi yami wo saku Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long Yameru miyako motomete kita otoko EVIL'S SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER Shao pai long IS A VERY MESSIAH Kibou no hikari yo MESSIAH Shao Pai Long |-| Kanji = リメンバー 大空舞う　銀の翼 小白竜　小白竜 リメンバー 燃える瞳　闇をさく 小白竜　小白竜 病める都　求めて来た男 エビルズ　スレイヤー　スレイヤー　スレイヤー 小白竜　is a very messiah 希望の光よ　メサイア 小白竜 |-| English = Remember The silver wings that danced in the lofty sky Little White Dragon! Little White Dragon! Remember The burning eyes that tear apart the darkness Little White Dragon! Little White Dragon! The man who came to save the ailing capital Evil's Slayer! Slayer! Slayer! Little White Dragon is the true messiah O' Light of Hope, Our Messiah! Little White Dragon! Complete Version Romaji= REMEMBER Oozora mau shirogane no tsubasa Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Moeru hitomi yami wo saku Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long Yameru miyako motomete kita otoko EVIL'S SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER Shao Pai Long IS A VERY MESSIAH Kibou no hikari yo MESSIAH Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Daichi o shikku keru kurokami no yuushi Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Sei no ha yomi harau Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long Jashin no kodou fuuji ni kita otoko EVIL'S SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER Shao Pai Long IS A VERY MESSIAH Jiai no hikari yo MESSIAH Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Sakamaku taiga gekirin no akashi Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long REMEMBER Kagayaku tooki kyo o kudaku Shao Pai Long Shao Pai Long Nageki no koe ni kotaete kita otoko EVIL'S SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER Shao Pai Long IS A VERY MESSIAH Sukui no hikari yo MESSIAH Shao Pai Long |-| Kanji= リメンバー 大空舞う　銀の翼 小白竜　小白竜 リメンバー 燃える瞳　闇をさく 小白竜　小白竜 病める都　求めて来た男 エビルズ　スレイヤー　スレイヤー　スレイヤー 小白竜　is a very messiah 希望の光よ　メサイア 小白竜 リメンバー 大地を疾駆ける 黒髪の勇姿 小白竜　小白竜 リメンバー 聖の刃 黄泉払う 小白竜　小白竜 邪心の鼓動 封じに来た男 エビルズ　スレイヤー　スレイヤー　スレイヤー 小白竜　is a very messiah 慈愛の光よ メサイア 小白竜 リメンバー 逆巻く大河 逆麟の証 小白竜　小白竜 リメンバー 輝く闘気 虚を砕く 小白竜　小白竜 嘆きの声に 応えてきた男 エビルズ　スレイヤー　スレイヤー　スレイヤー 小白竜　is a very messiah 救いの光よ メサイア 小白竜 |-| English= Videos マクロス 小白竜 シャオパイロン Macross - (Xiao) Shao Pai Long (Shao Pai Lon) Macross (NES) - Shao Pai Long Arrangement Disambiguation *'Shao Pai Long' was released on the album The Super Dimension Fortress Macross soundtrack album as track 4. It can also be found on the album The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J. as track 4, Macross SONG COLLECTION as track 6, Macross: Mari Iijima SONG MEMORY ~Minmay SINGS FOR YOU as track 5 and The Super Dimensional Fortress Macross SONG COLLECTION FOREVER as track 8. *'Shao Pai Long (Mylene version)' was released on the album Macross 7 Mylene Jenius Sings Lynn Minmay as track 6. *'Shao Pai Long (duet version)' was released on the album Macross Frontier Drama CD Nyan Dra◎Dra1 as track 4 and Macross 30th Anniversary Super Dimension Duet Collection Nyan Kora× as track 7. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. Footnotes References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Songs Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:SDF Macross Category:M7 Category:Lynn Minmay